Ninja of the Waves
by Firelady1096
Summary: The Team meets up with a mysterious girl. She is somehow connected to them, and she has a dangerous secret, but will the gang find out in time to protect htmeselves as well as her? SasukexOc I dont own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Owww," I moaned unhappily as I stumbled through the dense forest towards the hidden leaf village. My feet, plus a shoulder wound I had got when two ninjas attacked me, were killing me. I had to stay alert. Those assassins were probably still looking to finish the job they had started. I heard voices, so I dropped into a low crouch. One adult and 3 kids were talking while they trained. One with black hair suddenly disappeared. You felt something behind you and saw the kid with black hair. Shoot you think as he lunges at you. You fight him, but your tired and injured, so he wins easily. He drags you back towards the others, saying, "I found her spying on us, she was behind those bushes."

"Hmmmm," The adult says, "she's hurt. Take her to the hospital but guard her, we need to find out why she followed us." The black haired boy picked me up again, but everything got fuzzy, and then went totally black.

When I woke up, I looked around slowly. I was in a hospital. I remembered the fight and shot up, then collapsed to the bed. OWWWW!  
I put a hand to my shoulder gently. Owww, that was worse than I thought. I struggled to get up, and get to the window. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The black haired boy from before said. I sank back down on the bed, because there was no way I would be able to get past him in my condition. "Who are you?" I asked grumpily. "Sasuke. You?" He answered. "Kasumi." I said. Sasuke suddenly yelled "Kakashi! She's awake!" The adult, who I assumed to be Kakashi, entered the room. "I have a few questions for you. Sasuke leave." Sasuke looked unhappy, but obeyed. "Why were you following us?" He asked. "I wasn't, I was trying to find my way to the hidden leaf village." I said. "Well, you're here. Sorry about the misunderstanding. Who are you and where are you from?" Kakashi said. "I'm Kasumi, from the country of the waves." I answered hesitantly; I didn't want him to find out why I had to leave my village. Kakashi noticed my hesitation, but decided to keep silent for now. "Come on, you must need a place to stay. You can stay at Sasuke's place since his place is the biggest and you can't stay with me." He said, helping me up and leading to the door. "I'll take you there now." He said.

Hmm, I thought as Kakashi led me to Sasuke's house, this was an interesting place. Suddenly, I saw a flash of orange shoot past me. "RAMEN!!!" The blonde boy from earlier yelled joyfully, rushing to the Ramen stand. "What's up with him?" I asked Kakashi, giving the blonde a wary look, "Does he always do that?" Kakashi answered, "Yep. That's Naruto. I'm used to it by now." "What's going on?" Sasuke asked, suddenly appearing beside us. Kakashi said, "It was all a misunderstanding. She needs a place to stay, so she's staying with you." "NO WAY!!" Sasuke protested immediately. I gave him a offended look, "What, you don't like me?" I teased gleefully. Annoying Sasuke was so much fun. "No, I don't." Sasuke answered angrily. "Well, too bad. You don't really have a choice, sorry." Kakashi put in helpfully." Well, I gotta go. Take her to your place now. She has to be really tired by now." Kakashi said. "But-" Sasuke tried protesting, but was cut off by a look from Kakashi. "Oh, fine. Come on." He growled, glaring at me. "Sure." I answered, and started following him. "You think you could slow down a little?" I asked annoyed about five minutes later, after have to practically run to keep up with him. "What, tired?" He taunted. I gave him such a furious glare tat he slowed. "Well, we're here." He announced.

UR POV- Hmmm, this is a nice place, I thought cheerfully, as I explored the house. Sasuke was strangely neat, for a guy. He had opened the door to the house, and then just disappeared into his room. I wonder what his problem is. O well, I thought, going to search for some snacks.

1 Hour Later

"Sasuke!!!!!!!" A female shriek rang through the house. I winced, and wandered toward the source of the noise. I saw the girl with pink hair at the door. "What are you doing here?" She yelled angrily, glaring at me. Then, Sasuke entered the room. "Sakura-" He began, but was cut off by Sakura shrieking, "Who's she!!! What's she doing here!!!" "Calm down, Sakura. Kakashi's making me let her stay here. There's nowhere else for her to stay." "Oh." Sakura said, looking unhappy. "Why did you come?" Sasuke asked, annoyance evident in his tone. "Kakashi wants us to meet for training tomorrow at 6." Sakura answered, adding hopefully "Hey do you want to train some now? Just you and me?" Sasuke gave her a bored look, saying "No." Sakura looked heartbroken, and left. "Looks like somebody's got a girlfriend!!" I sang tauntingly. Sasuke gave me a drop-dead look, so fierce that I immediately shut up. Not for long though, I just couldn't resist adding "Oooo, hit a nerve, did I?" Sasuke didn't reply, just glared. I fled to my room and went to bed.

That morning

I was eating my breakfast cheerfully, and Sasuke came out of his room, going to the door. "Where ya going?" I chirped. "Training." He growled. "O, o, let me come!!!' I yelled. Sasuke gave me an annoyed look, saying, "No way. You couldn't keep up anyway." I leapt up angrily, saying, "I bet I could beat you." Sasuke looking smug, said, "Okay. What do you bet?" Hmmm, I thought for a second, and then said, "If I can, you have to kiss Sakura." He looked surprised, then said, "Okay. If I win, you have to be silent for a week." "Deal." I said. Sasuke left, expecting me to follow. I followed, thinking, o no, what have I gotten myself into now?


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmmmm, I moaned as I eased into the hot springs. Training had not been fun. GRRRRR. I hadn't been able to beat Sasuke, and now I have to be quiet for a whole week! Is that even possible? I wondered to myself unhappily. I really didn't want to go home and see Sasuke smirking at me. He's so smug! Grrr I growled. Then, sighing I headed home.

At Sasuke's house later.

Sasuke looked at me, and sure enough, he was smirking. I gave him a death glare which he ignored. I opened my mouth to say something, but Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at me, to remind me of the bet. I closed my mouth giving him the evilest glare I could. I stomped angrily to bed. 

Later that night

I couldn't sleep, so I decided to explore outside. I was walking along the river. Suddenly, I heard a slight noise and turned and saw a kunai flying at my face. I felt fear even as I lifted my arm to block it, taking a deep wound to my arm. Dang I thought as I reacted instinctively diving behind a tree for cover. Then an explosive note nailed the tree next to me. I dove to the side, doing several hand signs and doing some ninjutsu, (or something like that). I sent hundreds of missiles if water towards the direction of my attacker. I felt something behind me and ducked, as a kunai slashed above my head. Then I turned and started fighting my attacker. Suddenly, there was another attacker. Dang, I thought unhappily as I continued to fight, they were both really good. There was no way I could beat them both. Suddenly, I saw I flash of color. The attacker in front of me fell, dead. I saw Sasuke in front of me, and then he did his thingy where he moves really fast and started fighting the other guy. Then, after a few minutes, Sasuke won. He then turned to me, saying, "Who were they?" "I don't know." I yelped defensively. "Right. Two special jouin from the Sound village come after you, and you don't know what its about. Tell me the truth." He finished, giving me a threatening look. "Well, there were some ninjas who attacked me right before I met you guys." I squeaked. "Why didn't you tell us?" He growled. "Well, it didn't seem important at the time." 

Later, when Kakashi (sp?) was questioning you about the attack before I had met them. "You don't know why?" He asked, repeating the question for the fiftieth time. "NO!" I yelled, tired of it. "Did they say anything?" I hesitated a moment, then said, "No." "You're lying." Kakashi said calmly. "Am not!' I yelped defensively. "Are too. Come on, you can tell me." He said. "They said-said-" I began. Kakashi said, "What?" "They said something about a jouin, Hatake Kakashi, that that was why they were supposed to kill me."

Kakashi stared at me in shock, then asked "Why? What connection do u have with me?" "I don't know." I answered unhappily. Kakashi looked at me strangely, and then told me I was dismissed. 

Kakashi's POV-

I ran quickly to the abandoned hut. Or, at least everybody thought it was abandoned. When there, I glared at the ninja I had hired inside, asking him what he knew of the girl. He said nothing, but I didn't believe him. After trying to get him to talk for 2 hours, I left, with no answers. It can't be her, I thought, realization shooting through my system, can't be. 

Kasumi's POV  
I ran home quickly, not wanting to risk being attacked again. Sasuke immediately began to question me. "Who were they?" He demanded, glaring. I said nothing, and his glare intensified. I pointed to my lips, and then mimed zipping them shut, reminding him of the bet. "Oh, so now you want to keep your end of the bet!" He growled angrily, and then stomped towards his room.  
2 hour later.

I woke up as a hand went over my mouth, and another over my throat, silencing any attempt to scream before it even began. I opened my eyes wide with fear. In the darkness, I couldn't see the man. Then I jerked my knee up to hit a very sensitive place, but he blocked at the last second. I began to squirm and fight anyway I could, but after a few minutes of struggling, his hand tightened around my throat. My struggles became desperate as I struggled to get oxygen. I looked at up at him, as I began to see spots. I felt my vision fade, and I lost all consciousness.


End file.
